


Район, в котором я живу

by digreen



Category: Durarara!!, Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 19:38:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3085970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digreen/pseuds/digreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кагеяма захотел посетить район, в котором живет Хината.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Район, в котором я живу

**Author's Note:**

> На секунду забудем, что между канонными городами огого какое расстояние :з  
> Хотел написать вбоквел к "Родителям", отвлекся на дюрку и понеслось .-.  
> АХТУНГ! Охреневающий Кагеяма хд

\- Хината, - позвал Кагеяма, когда тренировка закончилась. Шоё глянул на него, застыв с футболкой в руках. - Саншайн 60 это где?

\- Саншайн 60? - почесал голову рыжий. - Это недалеко от моего дома. А что тебе там надо?

\- Надо, - отрезал Тобио, и Хината лишь пожал плечами, продолжая одеваться. - Ты не знаешь... - брюнет стушевался, но все же выдавил: - дорогу туда?

Хината, натянув всю одежду, громко рассмеялся.

\- Так тебя проводить надо? Фигня вопрос, - парнишка показал большой палец вверх. - Я сегодня как раз на электричке - велосипед сломался.

Кагеяма кивнул, чуть покраснев от того, что ему пришлось просить помощи. Все же, пока что ему еще не было привычно такое отношение к другим.

\- Только учти, - прошептал Хината, придвигаясь все ближе, - у меня район опасный.  
Шоё так странно хохотнул, что Тобио подумал о возможных пакостях, которые может устроить этот мелкий говнюк.

\- Я ничего не боюсь, - заявил брюнет, отворачиваясь и заканчивая разговор.

 

Они вдвоем шли до станции абсолютно молча. Хината закинул руки за голову и то и дело открывал рот, порываясь что-нибудь сказать, но, переводя взгляд на идущего рядом с ним парня, лишь вздыхал. Им совершенно было не о чем поговорить.

Когда изнывающий от скуки Хината пришел вместе с нелюдимым брюнетом на станцию, их со всех сторон обступила толпа.

\- Вот черт, умудрились же мы попасть в час пик, - процедил Шоё и схватил Тобио за рукав. - За мной держись, а то потеряешься, - хихикнул он, протискиваясь сквозь поток людей к перрону.

\- Сам ты потеряешься, топографический кретин, - хмыкнул в ответ Кагеяма. - У меня с ориентировкой все нормально.

\- А кому тут помощь нужна с поисками? - изогнул бровь и ухмыльнулся рыжий. Тобио тоже ухмыльнулся, после чего положил свободную руку на голову Хинаты, сдавливая. Тот заойкал, заохал и изо всех сил старался избавиться от источника боли. Гудок поезда быстро остановил их от перепалки и они изо всех сил побежали к электричке, чтобы протиснуться в нее.

К счастью, им это удалось.

Вот только толпа все еще была густой, и обоих парней прижимало друг к другу со всех сторон. И если Кагеяма мог как-то держаться за верхний поручень, то Хинате пришлось несладко - до бокового поручня было довольно далеко, а до верхнего он не доставал, поэтому сейчас пытался устоять на ногах, чтобы к чертям не свалиться в ноги толпы. Меньше всего Шоё хотел быть затоптанным.

Тобио же смущался. Стоять так близко, чувствовать друг друга даже сквозь слои одежды - все это почему-то давало по нервам. Тем более такому парню, как Кагеяма. Это может Хинате нормально пускать всяких разных людей в свое личное пространство, Тобио же такого не любил. Но сейчас от этого никуда не деться, к тому же - уж лучше Хината, чем какая-нибудь вонючая толстая тетка.

Поезд сильно тряхнуло, и рыжеволосый рефлекторно вцепился в Кагеяму, которого мгновенно бросило в жар. Эта близость почему-то заводила. Больше всего сейчас Тобио хотел, чтобы произошло чудо и они отлипли друг от друга.

Удивительно, но чудо действительно произошло.

\- Бегите все! Сейчас здесь будет монстр Икебукуро! - закричал кто-то очень знакомым голосом, когда поезд остановился и раскрыл двери.

Тобио вообще не понимал, что происходит, а толпа действительно быстро куда-то свалила, толкаясь и крича, будто бы сообщили, что поезд заминирован.

Кагеяма почувствовал, как его куда-то тянут и посмотрел на источник этого чувства. Хината тянул его на сидения, которые были свободны.

\- Всегда работает, - улыбнулся парнишка, когда двери поезда закрылись и он помчался к следующей станции. Они ехали вдвоем в абсолютно пустом вагоне. - "Монстр Икебукуро" - это...

\- Так он действительно существует? - перебил Кагеяма. По правде говоря, вся эта ахинея с Саншайн 60 была затеяна лишь для того, чтобы попасть в тот район и узнать все из первых уст. Но Тобио мальчик стеснительный и просто так подойти и спросить не мог, поэтому пришлось придумывать глупый план после того, как Шоё упомянул, где он живет.

Помогла ему в этом одна важная встреча, которую ему назначил один человек.

\- Кто? - не понял вопроса Хината, вытягивая ноги и зевая.

\- Монстр.

\- Аааа, - протянул рыжеволосый, потягиваясь. - На самом деле "монстр" хороший человек.

Брюнет удивленно посмотрел на товарища по команде, ожидая подробностей.

\- Приедем, покажу, - Хината еще раз зевнул и Тобио, не сдержавшись, зевнул тоже.

\- Я и не знал, что ты интриган, - хмыкнул Кагеяма, вслушиваясь в название следующей станции.

\- Пошли, выходим, - сообщил Шоё, вставая в пустом вагоне и беря с собой сумку. - Только не зассы, - хохотнул он.

Брюнет едва ли не задохнулся от возмущения.

Едва двери открылись и парни вышли, пустой вагон в мгновение ока заполнился толпой людей.

На станции Икебукуро было слишком много людей. Такого количества Тобио никогда не видел в одном месте. Если только по телевизору.

Брюнет вдруг почувствовал, как его схватили за руку и куда-то повели. Перед ним мелькала рыжая макушка, и он понял - Хината знает способ вывести их из этой толпы.

Шоё, осматриваясь, зашел в какой-то проулок, который был пустым, но руку Кагеямы не отпускал. Они молча шли, держась за руки, и если рыжеволосого ничего в этой ситуации не смущало, то Тобио не знал, куда себя деть.

Отпустили его только тогда, когда длинная улочка кончилась и перед ними предстала какая-то площадь, по которой туда-сюда сновали люди.

Внимание привлекал огромный мужчина с листовками в руках, с громким голосом и неординарной внешностью.

\- Саймон-сан! - кажется, Хинату ничего не смущало в этой жизни. Он спокойно махал рукой гиганту (а уж по сравнению с самим мелким, это сравнение не было преувеличением) и что-то кричал ему.

\- Идем, - улыбнулся Шоё, когда ответил Саймону, что они с Кагеямой не зайдут в ресторан.

\- Хината, - Кагеяма посмотрел на него взглядом "расскажи мне все сейчас же или я убью тебя". Рыжеволосый немного побледнел.

\- Это Саймон. Он русский негр, - начал объяснять Шоё, а Кагеяма от услышанного рот открыл. Разве бывают русские негры? - А еще он работает в ресторане "Русские суши", где в суши пихает всякую разность. Иногда это бывает очень вкусно! - тут же разулыбался Хината. - Хочешь, вернемся, попробуешь?

\- Нет, - резко ответил Кагеяма, осматриваясь. - Далеко еще идти?

\- Зайдем ко мне домой? - попросил Хината. - Потом я тебя туда провожу и разойдемся. Тут до моего дома идти пять минут. Это по пути.

Перспектива оказаться дома у Шоё и возможность познакомиться с его родителями пугала парня, но тот кивнул. Все же, сумки у них обоих были достаточно тяжелыми.

Дом Хинаты представлял собой маленькую квартирку на четвертом этаже. Кухня, на столе которой обнаружилась какая-то записка, прочитав которую, Шоё лишь хмыкнул.

\- Чай будешь? - спросил он, пытаясь изобразить гостеприимного хозяина. Кагеяма покачал головой - задерживаться тут ему не особо хотелось. Повезло, что его родителей не было дома - знакомства с новыми людьми Тобио не переносил. - Тогда жди здесь.

Хината ускакал куда-то, напевая что-то себе под нос.

Вопреки ожиданиям брюнета, его товарищ по команде не оставил сумку здесь, а набил ее еще кое-чем.

\- Что там у тебя? - удивленно поинтересовался парень.

\- А, не бери в голову. Сегодня просто не дома ночую, - пожал плечами Хината.

Тобио как-то нахмурился, но все же решил последовать совету и не брать в голову.

\- Так что за монстр? - наконец задал он вопрос.

\- Монстра зовут Хейваджима Шизуо-сан, - начал рассказ Шоё, неторопливо идя рядом с брюнетом, впитывающем информацию. - И он предоставляет мне жилье, - улыбнулся он. - Он добрый мужчина.

Кагеяма охренел.

\- Так за что же его монстром называют?

\- Ну, просто... - Хината как-то странно вздохнул и только открыл рот, чтобы начать рассказ, как раздался грохот в соседнем переулке.

Тобио осмотрелся, вздрагивая от повторных шумов.

\- Ты чего улыбаешься? - спросил он хмуро, замечая, как губы Хинаты изогнулись в искренней улыбке.

\- Тебе повезло также, как мне, когда я сюда приехал, - хохотнул парнишка. - Я тоже их в первый день пребывания здесь увидел.

Кагеяма даже ответить ничего не успел, как его потащили за рукав в сторону шума.

\- Я не пойду туда! - начал отпираться он, но взгляд Хинаты а-ля "зассал?" быстро отрезвил его. Он гордо вздернул подбородок и, для большей крутости закатав рукава, сам пошел в нужную сторону.

Мимо уха что-то просвистело, и Тобио обернулся. В стене позади него торчал нож.

Тело похолодело, но взгляд Хинаты все еще преследовал его и тот, дернувшись, продолжил путь, правда, с чуть большей осторожностью.

К шуму прибавились крики. Причем эти крики становились все громче - видимо, кто-то приближался.  
Шоё потянул его за ручку сумки и заставил прижаться к ближайшей стене.

И не зря.

Из переулка выскочили двое людей - брюнет в черной куртке с ножом в руке и блондин с сигаретой и... дорожным знаком?

Кагеяма опять охренел.

А Шоё стоит и ржет, глядя на все это. Маленький говнюк.

\- Это нормально? - решил спросить Тобио у рыжеволосого, хватая того за грудки. Тот лишь кивнул, но взгляд его не был направлен на Кагеяму. Этот... еще и внимания на него не обращает!

Брюнет сначала сделал, а потом подумал, что сделал.

И снова охренел.

Тишина стояла вокруг, взгляд Хинаты, немного удивленный и испуганный, был направлен прямо в его глаза, а губы парней соприкасались.

Щеки пылали, причем пылали у обоих.

\- Слышь, блоха, по ходу, наш переулок уже не наш.

Незнакомый голос вывел обоих из оцепенения. Мальчишки отлепились друг от друга, смущенно глядя в разные стороны, но только ни на одного из присутствующих.

\- Шоё, ты чего тут делаешь? Кто это с тобой? - продолжил незнакомец. Краем глаза Тобио уловил - блондин, у которого в руках было дорожное ограждение, вырванное с корнем. Дорожный знак он заметил воткнутым в дом.

\- Шоё-кун, Тобио-кун, я очень рад за вас, - произнес мужчина с черными волосами, и волейболисты посмотрели на него с вытаращенными глазами.

\- Не могу поверить, - прошептал Кагеяма, а Хината тут же сделал шаг вперед, указывая пальцем на своего товарища по команде, и едва не крича.

\- Изая-сан, вы его знаете?

\- Ну естественно, - пожал плечами тот. - Я же информатор.

Блондин выбросил из рук помятое железное ограждение.

\- Все настроение испортили, - хмыкнул он. - Шоё, сегодня можешь дома переночевать.

Мужчина, которого назвали Изаей, заметно скривился.

\- Шизу-чан, а как же наши планы?

Шизу-чан... Мужчина, который дает Хинате приют и который монстр Икебукуро - вот этот человек?

\- Вы - Хейваджима Шизуо? - спросил Кагеяма, обращаясь к блондину. После чего он перевел взгляд на брюнета: - А вы - Орихара Изая.

\- Бинго! - проголосил Изая, улыбаясь. - Ты действительно умный мальчик, Тобио-кун.

Все четверо замолчали. Шоё удивленно осматривал темноволосых, Шизуо что-то писал в телефоне с раздраженным видом, Изая просто ухмылялся, а Кагеяма стоял с извечным выражением лица, не выражающим никаких эмоций.

\- Ну раз уж мы все вот так встретились, то можем пойти ко мне, - подал голос Орихара.

\- Еще я до Синдзюку не пер, - хмыкнул Хейваджима. - Я забираю Шоё и мы идем домой.

С этими словами он махнул рукой в сторону, из которой пришли подростки и Хината послушно пошел за ним.

\- Шизу-чан! - позвал вдруг Изая, заставляя блондина обернуться. - Три-четыре.

Глаза блондина вдруг заблестели и тот, выбросив сигарету, сорвался и мгновенно оказался рядом с брюнетом, впиваясь в губы того.

Тобио стоял, открыв рот.

К слову, Хината тоже.

\- Четыре-четыре, - хмыкнул блондин, отталкивая брюнета. Тот упал на землю и утер рот рукавом куртки.

\- Не дождешься, - усмехнулся он и поцеловал лезвие, метнув нож в спину Шизуо. Кагеяма хотел было что-то крикнуть для предостережения, но Хейваджима поймал этот нож ртом, и тот разломался в его зубах.

Волейболист вновь впал в состояние полнейшего охреневания.

\- Тобио-кун, идем, я же обещал тебе рассказать все, - улыбнулся информатор и Кагеяма, взглянув на спину уходящего Хинаты и закусив губу, пошел вслед за мужчиной.

Почему-то вся эта ситуация с поцелуем не шла из головы.

\- Кагеяма! - услышал он и обернулся на голос. Сзади него стоял рыжеволосый. - Я хочу еще раз.

Он произнес это так тихо, что брюнет подумал, будто ему показалось. Но когда приманка поднял голову с зажмуренными глазами, Тобио позволил улыбке посетить его губы.

Он легонько чмокнул Хинату в губы и отстранился, стремительно краснея. Шоё тоже вспыхнул, но улыбнулся.

\- До завтра.

\- До завтра, - кивнул Кагеяма и пошел вслед за информатором, в надежде, что сейчас наконец-то узнает всё об этом проклятом месте.

Правда, это уже мало волновало его.

Теперь его волновали только их с Шоё отношения.

**Author's Note:**

> Зарисовка без начала и конца. Я продолжаю приписывать Хинате родителей/опекунов из разных фендомов.  
> Что ж, надеюсь, все вышло не так убого, как могло быть. На самом деле, энтузиазм закончился еще на середине фика .-.


End file.
